1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a scanner, an image forming apparatus including the same, an image processing method in the scanner and a printing method in the image forming apparatus which can acquire a high quality document image in the state that a scanner cover is open.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner generally includes a scanning unit provided under a flatbed to read information of an image of a document laid on the flatbed. The scanning unit emits light towards the document through a light emitting module when a cover is closed to cover the flatbed, and focuses the reflected light onto an image sensor through a focusing lens, thereby acquiring image data of the document.
Such a scanner may be provided as an independent product, or as a part of a copier or a multi-function device.
However, in the conventional scanner, when the cover is open so that the flatbed is exposed to an external environment, external light in addition to the light reflected from the document is introduced into the image sensor, thereby preventing detection of a document region corresponding to the size of the document.
Further, in the conventional copier, when the cover is open so that the flatbed is exposed to an external environment, a region other than a document region may be output as a solid black image, thereby causing unnecessary consumption of a developer. Further, an unexpected image may be formed on an output medium due to external light. When an external light source such as a fluorescent lamp exists in a place where the copier is installed, an image of the external light source may be formed on the output medium.